Human papillomavirus (HPV) causes the majority of oropharyngeal cancers. This study (called the persistent oral papillomavirus study or POPS3) focuses on persistence of oncogenic oral HPV infection, the presumed precursor to HPV-related oropharyngeal cancer. This renewal will extend and expands the follow-up of our prospective cohort study of 1050 HIV-infected and HIV- uninfected individuals. At each visit we collect cells from participants' mouths using an oral rinse and gargle and test these cells for 37 different types of HPV. The study is nested within three existing cohort studies and includes men who have sex with men from the Multicenter AIDS Cohort Study (MACS) cohort, heterosexual men from the AIDS Linked to the Intravenous Experience (ALIVE) cohort, and women from the Women's Interagency HIV Study (WIHS) cohort. Subjects in each cohort have similar six-month study follow-up and risk factor collection, and were selected because of the high prevalence of risk factors of interest, including HIV, immunosuppression, oral sex, and drug and tobacco use. This study will provide one of the first estimates of long-term (more than 5-years) oral HPV natural history, and the effect of HIV and immunosuppression on this natural history.